Talea Murco
by KeyKay
Summary: The life of a young Severus Snape as told by me. This story will be year one and will enlighten us about our dear, bitter future potion master. Cheers!


**Talea Mucro**

by Domina Caligo

(aka Lady Darkness)

Email: Harry Potter

Disclaimers: I do not own Harry Potter. I am just a simple writer who posts her stories. I am not making any profit of any kind in the process of this story or any other I create. Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Summery: The life of a young Severus Snape as told by me. This story will be year one and will enlighten us about our dear, bitter future potion master. Cheers!

Chapter One

**Superstes**

"If you paid more attention to him, we would not have this problem!"

The familiar sounds of screams and yells were not uncommon at this manor home. Yet even more recently, they have become a chilling note, with a lack of comprehension and understanding that had no part in normal house hold conversations. Yet an 8 year old could not continue to study.

_Thymus vulgarius _(common thyme) is a powerfull

antiseptic and a general use in healing potions…

"My fault? I am the one who brings in all the income you wrench!"

"Income? Income? We are one of the richest pureblood families, we don't need to work!"

_Thymus vulgarius _(common thyme) is a…

"_Expect the inevitable_. That's the Snape motto bitch; we may have money now, but with the arses in the Ministry these days… We are talking about Severus, not money. Stop changing the subject!"

_Thymus vulgarius _(common thyme) is …

The sounds of breaking glass, screaming and shouting snap him out of his book. There goes that ugly old vine vase from uncle Raden. _This is getting nowhere. _After 30 minuets of listening to his parents yapping about nothing and everything he could not finish his current book, "1000 Healing Plants". With a sigh, Severus Snape, only son of Darla and Stavin Snape, as well as their current topic of conversation shut his book. Looking out his window, he could see rain plastering against the window with flashes of lightning and mute thunder. He would have gladly heard the thunder, rather just feel it, but his ancestors were a suspicious lot. During storms, to prevent surprise attacks, you could hear everything outside but thunder.

Standing up, Severus Snape put his book on the shelf above his head on his lest. In the corner of his eye, a burst of lightning flared followed by ground shaking thunder startled him. He paused. There was nothing but silence. Cold, bone freezing silence. All he could hear was his own racing heard and short rapid breaths. With an effort of will, he slowed his breathing. But to bad he could do nothing for his pounding heard. Hesitantly he put a foot towards the door. _Mother and Father must of left or are occupied by any number of reasons_. Slowly, as if in a trance, he walked towards the door. Pressing his ear to the door revealed nothing. Inch by inch he opened the door wide enough to emit his slender frame. Quietly he shut the door. Silence. He felt his back crawl. With his back to the wall he slowly walked towards the stairs on his right. Taking extreme care not to wake a picture or knock over an expensive vase that decorated the walls of the dark corridor. As he came closer to the entrance, he could here murmuring voices and smell the acrid smell of floo powder.

"…Aurors will… dead …vanished…hide…soon…here…why… Lord…"

He could here just enough to get what was being said and by whom. His father was talking to Marcus Malfoy, a fellow pureblood who had children of his own. Not that he was nice, rather the opposite in fact. With an odd feeling in his stomach he wondered what happened to his mother. There was only one way to find out. With a look around, to make sure none were coming he knelt to his knees and crawled towards the banister. 5 steps to go…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Peering through the gaps he saw nothing amiss. Father was talking to Mr. Malfoy in front of the fire. The house elves were franticly skittering around picking up and repairing broken objects. Their over sized ears flapping around in a comically way that would have been funny had had the circumstances been different. Oddly enough the ugly old vine vase was the only one still standing. The charmed black marble of the floor gave nothing away. Yet… on the couch lay his mother, unmoving. Maybe she is asleep he told himself.

_Yah right and I am a goat, who am I kidding?_ Severus thought. She was most likely killed by the green curse. Suddenly the fire blazed a bright green and a hooded figure entered. He and it was defiantly a he, stood tall with a men icing air, one that demands fear from you, one that would not hesitate to kill you.

He couldn't move. He couldn't breath. He was afraid. _Move_ he screamed mentally at his body. He did not want to see any more. He wanted to go back to his relatively safe room.But life was not fair. But why, this once, could life be unfair for him, not at him?

The cloaked figure pointed his wand at his mother. He expected something deadly, something vile. Something that would condemn her soul in the eternal flames of hell for all eternity. But all he said was "Enervate".

What? A sense of puzzlement entered him. She was not dead? He felt a surge of relieve. He did not know why, he may not like her. But she was his mother.Her body stirred. Slowly her eyes opened. At first it looked like her eyes would not focus, but then they did.

In all his years and even till he was old and losing his memory, he would not forget that look. The look of so intense fear, of terror, that it cannot be described. The look that said it all.

They were going to kill her. And he didn't know why. He could not hear what was being said. The man in the cloak spoke barely above a whisper. But the intent was clear. His mother tried to stammer out an answer but she trailed off. The cloaked man raised his wand and said two words with a hauntingly familiar wand movement that would scar his life. "Avada Kedavra". From his wand, a sick green color erupted from the tip and engulfed her. Her screams ceased the moment the curse touched her. She was dead. And he didn't do a thing. He wanted to get up to scream at them, to hurt them. When he thought he worked enough courage he started to rise, only to have a hand cover his mouth and over his waist. A harsh whisper said "Don't move if you want to live." The owner to the harsh voice slowly pulled him back into the corridor, down the right wing. The wing he was not allowed to enter.

I live for cliffhangers. Expect one in the end of most chapters. Now if I receive enough reviews that please me, I will post the 2nd chapter at the end of this week, maybe. And sorry it is so short. I will do better.

In and Out,

Lady Darkness


End file.
